Dangerous
by lostshaddow
Summary: It's years since the upheave in Central amd everyone has moved on with their lives, but what will happen when the children of Fullmetal, Roy, and Envy learn about alchemy and begin to have adventures of their own. And What'll happen when Ed finds out his son has been in a steemy romance with a girl he disaproves of. Read on to find out.


I've been watching FMA and brotherhood for a couple years now and finally decided to write a fanfic containing two of my favorite characters children (Ed and Envy)

Voices for each character:

Jealousy- Medusa (Soul Eater)

Ela- Bulma (Dragon Ball)

Hikari- (Winry)

Koza- (Ed)

Zen- (Roy)

Rina- (Riza)

Prolog:

"Oh Envy, isn't she so cute?" Jealousy, the current cornel and the disgraced homunculi blood related daughter of father asked Envy, the homunculi who killed Maes Hughes and can shape shift.

"She sure is, just like her father." Envy tilted his head and stroked the infant girls face. The girl had tuff dark green hair and had two strands that went in the middle of her face while the rest of her hair was too short to even tell what it was going to look like. The girls name was Ela. The door suddenly burst open, and there stood Riza and Winry, breathing heavily. Jealousy and Envy stared at them with confused eyes. Just then Winry's eyes sparkled, looking at the tiny baby girl Jealousy held in her arms.

"Oh my gosh she's so cute!" Winry squealed, moving her hips back and forth. "How big is she? What's her name? When was she born?" WInry asked. Riza walked over and stared down at the homunculi girl.

"How do you expect to watch her and keep up on your job?" Riza asked. Jealousy smiled.

"I know this may seem stupid, but I'm keeping her home with Envy." She answered. Riza took a couple steps back.

"You're what?! Do you know what Envy could do to the kid?!" Riza exclaimed. Envy's eyes thinned as he glared at Riza.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HER!" Envy shouted back. Riza stood with her arms crossed. Just then Ed and Roy came in with their sons. Ed had Koza Elric, who was about two months old and Zen Mustang who was three months old. Koza had blond hair like his fathers and same facial features. Zen also took after his father, the same black hair and eyes that looked like they were about to murder someone.

"What's all the commotion?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, it's quite loud for a couple who have a newborn." Ed added. He then looked at Winry.

"They can have playdates and can be best friends…. You still haven't told me what her name is yet!" WInry shouted. Jealousy giggled.

"Her names Ela, and right now she's about seven pounds five ounces. She's only an hour old." Jealousy replied. Ed walked over and put his hand on Winry's shoulder.

"Winry, I think you had better calm down before something bad happens." He told her. Winry squealed.

"I know Ed but isn't she so adorable?" She asked. Ed looked over his shoulder at the little girl.

"Yeah, I guess." Ed answered. Roy then took a peak at the girl, then saw something on the leg that was hanging out of the blanket.

"I-is that a homunculi symbol on her leg?" He asked nervously. Envy sighed.

"Yeah… It is." He said sadly, the looked at Ela, who was snuggled up next to her tired mommy. "But don't worry, I don't intend on teaching her anything about her homunculi powers. Though…" Envy smirked. "It would be nice for self-defense." Envy thought out loud. Ed shrugged.

"I don't care what you do with her powers, but if she gets out of hand like a certain someone did I will kill her." Ed stated. Envy looked up at him, his eyes glowing bright red.

"If you try anything like that I'll kill you first pipsqueak." Envy stated back. Ed's eyes suddenly turned white slimmed horizontally.

"YOU'D DO THE SAME THING IF IT WAS MY KID!" Ed yelled.

"WELL DUH CAUS' IT'S YOUR KID!" Envy shouted back. Jealousy's eye began to twitch.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" She screamed at them. Envy and Ed stopped strangling each other and stared at her. Koza was giggling and reaching down at Ela. Jealousy sighed. "Ela, you're going to have quite the life ahead of you." She said and gently held her hand. "Just know that you won't go through it alone." She looked up at Koza and smiled. "You'll always have that little guy to protect you."

So, what do you think? PLZ review.


End file.
